


An Ambiguous Reversi

by L_Lawliet11



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Reflection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: Ser una nación no es fácil. Tener que luchar, que fingir y hacer cosas de las que no te sientes orgulloso. Ocultar tus sentimientos y no evitar mostrarlos. Todo eso implica ser inmortal. GalesxInglaterra
Relationships: England & Wales (Hetalia), England/Wales (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	An Ambiguous Reversi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclimer:  
> *Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya  
> *El título es por la canción Aimai na Reversi de Vocaloid. (¡La versión de Araki ES GENIAL!).
> 
> Advertencias:  
> *Yaoi (relación chico-chico), incesto y mis ideas raras. Glen es Gales.

_Reino Unido._

_Inglaterra._

_Arthur Kirkland_.

_Una unión. Una nación. Una persona._

_Tres nombres para un solo ser._

Un país que sometió incluso a sus propios hermanos, una nación que alguna vez tuvo el mundo a sus pies. Fue el dueño de incontables riquezas, el vencedor de múltiples batallas, un gran imperio. Aquel que un día lo tenía todo en sus manos y al siguiente se encontraba completamente solo.

_Solo._

Como siempre lo había estado. Y probablemente como siempre lo estaría. No tenía caso negarlo. A lo largo de toda su existencia había sido así. Por mucho que lo quisiera las cosas no cambiarían...

Suspiró molesto, apoyando su cara sobre su mano, mientras observaba el caos que reinaba en la sala de juntas. Otra reunión mundial, por supuesto. Realmente no entendía como era posible que siguieran haciendo esas juntas cuando todos sabían que nunca llegarían a un acuerdo. Y cuando lo hacían, solo era para finalizarla. Así cada quien podía irse de una bendita vez para hacer sus cosas en paz. Porque a nadie le interesaba los problemas del mundo. El calentamiento global, la hambruna y la guerra podían irse tan a la mierda mientras no le afectaran a ellos, era mucho más fácil que sus jefes se ocuparan de ello.

Miró el reloj de pared, esperando que así pasara más rápido el tiempo y poder largarse de una buena vez. No tenía ganas de seguir escuchando tanta estupidez reunida en solo lugar.

—¡Como yo soy el _Hero_ —gritó a todo pulmón cierto estadounidense—, propongo crear un escuadrón de policías-robot para garantizar la seguridad de nuestros ciudadanos! Así todo estará O.K.

_¡Oh God!_ A veces se preguntaba qué es lo que había hecho mal al criar a ese idiota. Tal vez no debió haberle dado tantas libertades... Como de costumbre se escucharon las opiniones en contra, los pocos (o ninguno más bien ninguno) que estaban a favor y los insultos habituales a su ex‐colonia.

—¡Yo estoy en contra de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos! —pronunció Francia, haciendo una de sus poses exageradas.

Fue en ese instante en que todos cayeron en cuenta de algo muy importante: el británico no había dicho nada. Todos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos. El inglés solo se limitó a bufar molesto. No tenía ganas de pelear con esos dos.

—Seguramente ya te diste cuenta de lo genial que soy —exclamó Estados Unidos riéndose.

—Oh, _Angleterre_. Hasta que por fin te das cuenta de que tengo la razón... —dijo el francés mordiendo su pañuelo dramáticamente y soltando un par de lágrimas falsas.

—¡Cállate, _frog_! —se levantó de su asiento enojado— Como si fuese a darles la razón a ustedes, par de imbéciles —señalo a ambos países—. Si me disculpan no pienso seguir escuchando sus tonterías... —terminó de decir, dirigiéndose a la salida, ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo, hasta salir del edificio. Una vez fuera de este, respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Sabía que no debía de haberse ido de esa forma, pero no soportaba estar más tiempo ahí. Que sus hermanos se ocupasen de eso por esta vez, a ver si así servían de algo. Aunque lo más probable que es todo el trabajo se lo dejaran a su hermano Glen.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en él. Por más que intentara negarlo, no podía evitar estar enamorado de él. Sabía que no era lo correcto, que estaba mal, pues eran hermanos. Aun así no podía evitar sentir algo por él, a pesar de que sabía que nunca seria correspondido...

Inhaló profundamente, no tenía caso ponerse a pensar en esas cosas. Debía enterar todos esos sentimientos en lo más remoto de su corazón y fingir que no pasaba nada. Siempre lo había hecho, eso era lo mejor.

Avanzó lentamente por las calles, sin rumbo fijo. No quería hacer nada, solo vagar y despejar su mente. Tal vez eso lo ayudaría por ahora. Luego se encargaría del resto.

Siguió por un par de calles más hasta toparse con un pequeño bar. Un par de copas no le caerían mal, además lo ayudarían a aclarar sus ideas. Entró, dirigiéndose hacia la barra y pidió un trago. Después de un momento, ya tenía una copa frente a él. La observo fijamente, por un par de segundos, bebiendo un sorbo de ella.

Estaba harto de fingir, odiaba estar solo. Sabía que el mismo lo había provocado, que el había creado esa barrera para protegerse de los demás. Porque era más fácil estar solo.

Porque todo se trataba de ganar o perder. Y no podía permitir que sus sentimientos interfirieran en ello, que nadie más lo hiciera.

Por eso es que todo lo que había logrado, toda la gloria, todas las conquistas, todo absolutamente, lo había hecho solo. Porque desde pequeño había aprendido que si no era fuerte, no podría sobrevivir. Si mostraba sus emociones, seria destrozado. No podía mostrar debilidad o acabarían con él.

Porque al final de todo solo era la supervivencia del más poderoso. Aunque terminara odiándose a sí mismo.

Mostrando solo una cara de la moneda. Hundiendo la otra en lo más profundo. Sintiéndose cada vez más detestable.

Cambiando de bando a su conveniencia, simulando estar de un lado para luego estar del otro. Ser una pieza blanca, luego una pieza negra, o ninguna en realidad. Sin ser autentico, solo viendo su propio beneficio

Jugando un juego, donde a pesar de ganar. Terminaba sintiéndose como el perdedor.

Haciendo cosas de las cuales no se enorgullecía, lastimando a otros, bajo la excusa de que era necesario. Sometiendo al que osara desafiarlo, demostrando quien es el que mandaba. Manchándose las manos si era inevitable

Convirtiéndose en algo que odiaba, pero no ya había marcha atrás

Ya ni siquiera sabía quién era realmente...

—Un vaso de whisky Penderyn, por favor —dijo alguien haciéndole una señal al camarero, tomando asiento junto a él—. Y bien Arthur, ¿ahora sólo huyes del trabajo para embriagarte?

Ni siquiera le sorprendía que estuviese ahí, por alguna razón su hermano tenía esa extraña habilidad para encontrarlo.

—Claro que no —refunfuño bebiendo otro trago de su vaso, sin atreverse a voltear a verlo—. Sabes también como yo que esas juntas son una pérdida de tiempo, Glen.

—Tienes razón —reconoció el galés encogiéndose de hombros, dándole un trago a su bebida— Aunque supongo que también sabes quién es la persona que tuvo que hacer tu trabajo mientras estabas aquí.

—Lo siento... —musitó Inglaterra, un tanto apenado— Era obvio que esos idiotas te dejarían todo el trabajo.

—No es nada —lo tranquilizó el de ojos oliva—. Después de todo no tenía otra cosa que hacer...

Ambos continuaron bebiendo por un par de minutos sin mencionar ninguna palabra.

—Entonces, ¿me dirás que es lo que te pasa? —rompió el silencio Gales— ¿O tendré que esperar hasta que estés lo sufrientemente borracho como para que me lo digas?

—No es nada... Solo... _cosas sin importancia._

—Si abandonas las reuniones solo por "cosas sin importancia", entonces voy a tener que prepararme para una crisis nacional cuando sean cosas en verdad importantes.

—No lo entenderías...

—No puedo hacerlo si tú no te explicas, así que habla de una vez —exigió el mayor mirándolo atentamente.

—Estoy cansado, Glen... —confeso el inglés, desviando su mirada.

—¿De qué?

—De ser un mentiroso, de fingir que estoy bien, cuando en realidad me siento como un idiota. De engañarme a mí mismo, diciéndome que soy feliz solo, que no necesito a nadie más. Pero sé que solo es una mentira que me repito para no desmoronarme... Porque es más fácil así, estar solo. Mostrar solo una máscara frente a los demás y no mi verdadero rostro. No puedo permitirme ser tan débil ante los demás, no puedo ser autentico, pero ya no puedo seguir con este juego... Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy diciendo esto en primer lugar... Que imbécil... —dijo el rubio removiéndose en su asiento, incomodo— Olvídate de todas las tonterías que dije —le pidió agitando su mano para restarle importancia—, creo que el alcohol me está afectando un poco...

—Está bien, Arthur —respondió el de orbes olivo— Nadie puede ser completamente honesto, no en nuestra posición. Supongo que yo también soy un mentiroso... —declaró haciendo que el otro lo volteara a ver sorprendido—. Eso nos convierte a los dos en un par de mentirosos, pero tal vez deberíamos hacer algo al respecto, ¿no crees?

El de ojos esmeralda solo se limitó a asentir levemente.

—¿Sabes? —continúo diciendo el mayor, sonriendo levemente, clavando su mirada en la contraria— Hay una sola cosa en la que no te podría mentir: _Te quiero, Arthur..._

Las mejillas del menor se cubrieron de carmín. No podía procesar sus palabras. Obviamente que no podía referirse a esa clase de amor. No era posible.

—Por supuesto que me refiero de _esa_ forma —agregó el galés, bebiendo otro trago— Después de todo no eres tan buen mentiroso como para no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos, ¿o estoy equivocado?...

Por toda respuesta obtuvo a un inglés abalanzándose sobre él, atacando sus labios en un suave beso.

—Te quiero, Glen —susurró Arthur una vez que se hubieron separado—. Es algo que no pude fingir que no sentía, en lo único que no pude mentirme a mí mismo... —murmuró escondiendo su rostro en su pecho— Desde hace mucho tiempo, más de lo que puedes imaginar, he estado enamorado de ti...

—Lo sé —le sonrió el galés, abrazándolo— Siempre lo he sabido.


End file.
